The Demon House
by Icelenathehumanicemaiden
Summary: Screams echo from the Demon House. The stench of blood is heavy for wondering demons. Death occurs. Will anyone survive? NO YAOI. My Morbid side.......
1. Chapter 1 Vampire Blood

**Yeah, I know not a very good title. But hey it's eleven o'clock at night give me a break. ^^. This is my Halloween story for this year. Every year I write a Halloween story for my family, and read it to them after Trick-or-Treating. So I know It's a little late, but I'm gonna bust my butt to get this one out on time. **

**By the way, I've been very busy so the new chapters on my other stories will be out as soon as I get rid of the writer's block for them. This one, however, I'm swimming with ideas for so let's end my rant and get this done, shall we?**

**Oh! I almost forgot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any characters. (Except my made ups)**

**This story does NOT contain YAOI. I don't do that kind of thing.**

**This story may contain made up characters. You don't like them, don't read about them.  
**

**The Demon House**

Chapter One

Shuichi Minamino aka Kurama was sitting at home in his room. It was the day before Halloween and his mom, brother, and step-father were dressing up. He decided he didn't want to. He thought it was for children and was quite boring anyway(why his parents were doing it he had no clue). He had told them last week that while they were trick-or-treating he would stay home and pass out candy or something. His parents seemed to agree (except his brother begged him to go as well, but he refused). So here he was. On his bed, in his room, reading a book. A good one, too. About a boy and his friends stepping into a haunted house. A clasic story for Halloween.

The fall leaves blew harshly around outside his window. It was going to be a cold Halloween, that was for sure. But things already seemed off. A vibe in the air. Kurama ignored this, however, as he continued his book.

The day of Halloween came and Kurama was saying goodbye to his family for the night. Shiori, his mother, was balistic already. She was cautious about leaving her son alone that long but she figured fifteen was old enough to take care of yourself so she let him be. She still gave him lectures and such though, until he encouraged them to go out and have a good time. Once they were gone, Kurama sat back down at the kitchen table with a bowl of candy at his side for the children who happened to come by his doorstep. It was around 6:00 in the afternoon right now, trick-or-treat was until 8:00. So he figured he had some time to kill. He got out his book once more and began to read it. When everything went wrong. The lights flickered on and off. Kurama looked around the room. Power outage. He went downstairs to check the wiring and whatnot. Everything seemed fine. Weird.

He went back upstairs to the kitchen and read his book, or at least tried. the lights continued to flicker. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kurama got up and answered the door to find Icelena standing there. She was in her jeans and a light blue sweater. Her hair, the same color as her sweater, was blowing in the harsh wind. Kurama stepped aside and let her inside the house. She bowed as she entered.

"Hi, Kurama. I was bored so I thought I'd drop by. I hope you don't mind." She explained.

"Of course not. Come on in." Kurama said as politely as he could, trying to hide a blush. Icelena saqw it anyway and giggled. She sat down across from him at the kitchen table and they talked.

"Kurama, is there something wrong with the wiring? The lights are acting up."she asked.

"I'm not sure. I checked the wiring and everything seemed fine." he answered.

Icelena thought. That was odd. Certainly odd.

Then things got worse. The lights went off completely. Kurama walked over to her, trying as hard as he could to see with his enhamced vision do to his fox powers. He stood beside her and assured her this was normal. Sort of. They walked about the house in the dark. When they heard high-pitched screaching. The dinamic duo looked up and saw bats flying around the ceiling.

"I'm guessing vampires, right?" Icelena guessed.

"Yes. Vampires. The one particular breed that is not human, nor demon. They are quite complex creatures. But very predictable. I suggest you watch your back. You never know when they'll-"

And he was cut off. A bat had sunk its teeth into Kurama's wrist. Blood seeped out of the wound and stained the cuff of his shirt, some even reaching the carpet. Icelena looked at the boy's wrist and gasped.

"Doesn't that mean you're a vampire now?!?!?!?" Kurama sighed and looked her straight in the eye.

"No. Not exactly. You're human it'll probably effect you. I'm a demon. Because of my fox energies all it'll do to me is drain my blood."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. I think. Let's get rid of these things."But just as he said that, He noticed Hiei at the window, and that he had been watching the whole time.

**I know it's kinda short. The next one will be longer. I hope. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Bat Demon

**The Demon House**

Chapter Two

"Hiei!" Icelena growled "He must have been wathing this whole thing!" Kurama looked in the same direction and saw him outside the window. There he was. The stubborn fire demon was trying to get inside the house through the window. Regardless of the concequences, he broke through the window anyway into the living room with the other two. Hiei glanced at Kurama's wrist and back at his face.

"What happened there? Vampire? Careful, fox. You could get seriously done in."

"Don't worry, Hiei. I was just about to finnish these scum off anyway." Kurama said and as he tried to sommon his rose whip, it exploded. This was even worse. The vampire didn't just suck Kurama's blood, it drained his energy as well. Kurama looked in horror at his wrist, as did Icelena.

"This is very upseting...." he mumbled. Hiei became angered. He, as srong as he was, knew he coulddn't handle all of this by himself, as much as he'd like to. No, he needed his friend's help. And his friend was basicly useless. But wait. One thing disturbed him. Don't vampires usually bite the neck? Why did he bite his wrist?

"Fox, one question. Why did it bite your wrist? I had always known vampires to bite the neck." Kurama looked back at him in thought. He hadn't thought of that. He shrugged and tried to forget about it. Even someone as smart as Kurama himself couldn't figure that one out.

They once more saw the bats flying around. Hiei stuck his hand out at the ceiling. Fire began to consume his hand. He was going to distroy these things if it killed him. The fire grew to be huge. Pretty soon it was so large, Kurama was worried Hiei might burn down the house. He ran to Hiei and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hiei, you can't. What if that were to miss? It would burn down my mother's house. We can't use fire in here."

"Well, how do you propose to kill them? How are we going to pull this off?"

But Hiei never got a reply. Why? Because right when Kurama was going to, another bat came at him. This time, at his neck. And it wouldn't come off. Icelena ran over to him and tried her best to pull the bat off his neck, but it put up a good fight. It was draining his blood, fast. Kurama was beginning to fell lightheaded. He stumbled and fell backward into the wall. Icelena did her best to help him. He looked pale and worn out. Icelena's eyes swelled with tears.

"Those bats are killing him, Hiei. Do something!"Hiei turned to her, a scowl on his face. Those two did not get along well.

"I can't use my fire, human fool! What do you suppose I do to kill these pests?"

"Have you forgotten you have a sword, Hiei?" Hiei blushed with embarassment. Oops. Hiei took out his sword and whiped it around a bit. Most of the bats fell to the ground dead,but there were still about twenty or so left. Including the one on Kurama. Hiei darted over and slashed his sword at the one on Kurama, killing it instantly. Kurama's head fell limp on his shoulders as he lost conciousness. Icelena panicked.

"No...we can't be too late. Hiei, you were too slow!"

"Don't yell at me! We're all in this together, believe it or not! It's not any one person's fault! Besides, he could still be alive! Check his pulse, girl." Icelena did as Hiei had instructed, feeling barely anything. He had almost died of blood loss. She closed her eyes and came close to crying. Hiei got the hint.

Just as they both thought things couldn't get any worse, the the remaining bats seemed to bow to the luminescent glow coming from the middle of the room. It was in the shape of a human, sort of. It was a human-like figure in every way except one. It had bat wings. His voice was deep and ancient, evil in every way. But wait. This person wasn't normally evil. Uh-oh.

"Kuronue."

**Slightly longer. And I'm thinking I might not get this done in time. Crap...Ah, well. I'll keep working. Remember to review. **


	3. Chapter 3 Rituals

**Okay, so I didn't get it done by Halloween. Maybe writing an entire chapter story in two days was a bit of a stretch for my capabilities. My family will just have to read it late, that's all. **

**The Demon House**

Chapter Three

Icelena stared straight at Kuronue for at least five minutes. This was BAD.

"Kuronue..." she whispered one more time "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead. You aren't another imposter like last time are you?" Kuronue laughed.

"No, dear, I'm the real thing...no...scratch that. The real thing is rotting in Demon World underground. I'm the spirit of the real thing!" Then Kuronue disappeared out of nowhere. Hiei and Icelena looked around trying to find the living dead bat demon. He reappeared beside Kurama and took him, disappearing once more. Icelena's eyes were wide. she closed them reluctantly as her heart filled to the brim with fear. She screamed like a frightened woman in a haunted house, which is what she was. She started bawling as Hiei turned his back on her. He said, in a deep, angry voice:

"Suck it up. He'll be alright. That fool couldn't do anything to a fox like Kurama."

"What? He couldn't hurt him? Kurama's fainted from blood loss and got captured by a blood-sucking bat and you're saying he'll be fine???? You just don't want to admit we might lose him!!! I can't deal with that, Hiei. -her voice began to waver- I just can't deal with that....I can't...." Hiei made a face, obviously hiding the fact that he cared. a scowl he wore, angry at not only Icelena for being weak, but at Kuronue for attacking his friends. He may not like some of his friends, but a lot of them he owed debts, and not in money or jewels.

"Icelena, I can just as easily leave you here to be killed by Kuronue when he comes back! You don't want that, do you?"

"...."

"Come on." And the two of them searched the house for Kurama and Kuronue.

It had been about fifteen minutes since they had begun looking for the two demons. No sign of either one. Icelena was about ready to jump out of her skin with nervousness, Hiei was about to kill her. They were aproaching Kurama's bedroom, which they had checked almost five times. Why they didn't notice what they were about to see was unknown. The two entered the room and saw a shrine...almost. Kurama was in his bed covered with a white cloth with small candles all around the room. Kurama was obviously still out cold because his eyes were still shut and he was still calm. Almost too calm.

Icelena and Hiei slowly opened the door and went inside. Kuronue was standing over him with some kind of bubbling purple liquid in a test tube. He had a huge smirk on his face and there were bats surrounding the bed as well. The sight sent a chill down their spines. Fear gripped their hearts as they both came to a depressing conclusion. One that would be confirmed very soon. Very, very soon.

Icelena walked up to the bed and stared down at Kurama. She made her way through the bats and put an hand to his cokld face. This was bad. Her own face paled as she realized what had happened. The frightened human ice maiden looked up at the bat demon beside her. He felt the girl's eyes burning into his shoulder and looked down at her. she shrunk away in the fear that he was going to hurt her. But Kuronue didn't attack. He just stared. Stared with cold, dead eyes. He held up the test tube and laughed.

"This, you impetuous girl, is used to put the fox's spirit to rest, which is what we were doing when you two fools interrupted us. Now you get to witness it. What luck!"

Icelena stared with frightened eyes as Hiei walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, unfortunately, not spilling the test tube. Hiei screamed like a madman at the psycho bat demon like Icelena had never heard him before.

"You had better not pour a DROP of that stuff on that demon!!! Do you hear me? You will NOT!!!"

"Who are you to question me? You are a traitor. You've been one ever since the Dark Tournament! Yes, I do know about that. Every demon in Demon World does! -then he turned to Icelena- You should be trying to kill him, not me! I didn't bring shame to my people!"

Icelena looked at Kuronue, then at Hiei, Kuronue, Hiei, and so on. she finally focused on Kuronue and jumped him. Which spilled the test tube. Good, right? Wrong. It spilled right on top of Kurama.


	4. Chapter 4 Death and Black Swords

**The Demon House**

Chapter Four

Icelena paled even more so than before. Her blue eyes turned gray and blue hair white. Her heart pounded like millions of drums and Hiei didn't look any better. He was pale as well. Screams stuck in both their throats. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't scream. Not even the tiniest shriek. Kuronue, though, was beaming. He had just succeeded in killing the great fox demon that had 'betrayed' him long ago. His face was filled with glee; torment. He turned to Icelena and laughed.

"So, how does it feel? The singe of evil. Knowing you just murdered your friend. How do you feel? The tingle in your chest. The warmth glowing in your heart. The rush. It feels great, doesn't it? I do believe it does!!!" And he broke into a boisterous laugh. Kuronue laughed up to the heavens. He screamed to them of his victory over the fox. Icelena hung her head, about the third time this hour. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Small wimpers echoed from her throat. Hiei stood behind her watching. Icelena cried. She just let everything out.

"Kuronue. You _creaton_. I _hate_ you. I hate you so much......" Hiei tried to put a hand on her shoulder. But a ice cold glow surrounded her fragile, shaking body. She was ablaze! The whites in her eyes turned blue like the rest of her eye. She was suddenly in her ice maiden form and the hilt of a sword appeared in her hand. It was beautiful. The hilt was silver with three gems along the handle: blue for her power, red for Kurama's, and white for purity. The blade was suddenly grown out of pure, white ice. It was armored with nearly all of Icelena's Spirit Energy. She was going to do this. No matter how much it pained her. No matter how much she didn't believe in it, she was going to do it. She was going to take somebody's life.

While the guilt ripped at her soul, she charged at Kuronue with all her might and her rage in what she believed to be her suicide attack. She was almost sure they woul both go with this. This was all her Spirit Energy, plus most of her life. If this hit and was all used up, it would kill her. It would kill them both. She was about to do the one thing she hated about the family she was born into. The demons that raised her human body. They killed. Murdered. Countless people died at demons' hands'. And she was sick of it. She had sworn to herself that she would never sink to their level. But here she was, about to commit a crime. But what did it matter if Kurama was dead, and she was going to die in the process? And Hiei. He didn't care. He just stood there crying the same tears she was. But if he really cared about his friends he would come to save her or something. But no. So why did it all matter? It didn't.

The sword pierced Kuronue's chest and vile spews of blood were thrown from his mouth. But at the same time Kuronue got out one of his circular blades and severely injured Icelena as well. They both fell to the ground at almost the same time. Kuronue fell dead instantly. But Icelena lay there clutching her stomach as blood pulsed from the wound. Hiei stood there head bowed not wanting to interfere. Icelena exploded again.

"What's wrong, Hiei? Don't find it worthy to help a girl? Thanks. Thanks a lot. Really. Watch me die like you did Kurama. And Kuronue. Just watch us all lose our lives, Hiei. Just like the countless people you've murdered. Why? I've always tried to figure you out, Hiei. But I've never been able to. Why is that? You know I've always hated demons. I've never understood why you've all wanted to kill people. Why? The more people you've killed the more I hated them. But then I find myself _in love_ with the infomous fox demon. What a life I've lived. But like all love lives it ends in tragedy. How fitting. Goodbye, Hiei. Tell the rest of the guys I'll miss their killing ways." And the blood stopped pulsing, Her pale blue eyes closed and her mouth fell agape. Hiei stared at her lifeless body for some time. Then, for no known reason, he got out his katana. And he slit his own throat.

That very minute Shiori and the family got home from Trick-or-Treating. Shiori called out her son's name and when she got no reply she began to worry. After wondering for a few minutes she heard a choking sound and opened the door. She found Hiei covered in blood and clutching his throat. An ambulance was called immediately. And then Shiori set her eyes on ''her precious baby boy''. Kurama's corpse was splayed on the bed and Kuronue's on the ground next to him. The frantic mother screamed like the stairs scene in a typical horror movie. Her second husband hurried into the room and saw the same scene. He ran to his wife's side and immediately comforted her. Or at least tried. The death of a child was not easily comforted. He was the only tie Shiori had to her previous husband. And now dead....

"Shiori, dear, please. Don't cry...." By now Icelena, Kuronue, and Hiei were at the hospital and everything was cleaned up, except for the bloodstains and the corpse on the bed....

"You want me to CALM DOWN!?!?!?!" Shiori hollered "My son's dead and you want me to CALM DOWN!?!?!?!?! You don't get it that was my baby boy.....fifteen years ago....at the hospital......when he was born....." And Shiori knelt on the bed and cradled her son's corpse. His red hair was wild all over his face. And his expression. Blank. It was too much to bear. Just too much.

"Oh, I remember the day he was born. All the doctors were amazed at his hair. After I brought him back after a few check-ups they saw his hair and saw how unusual it was for a Japanese child to be a redhead."

"Come here. Someone needs a hug."

"No way...." an irritated Spirit Detective whispered "Kurama? Icelena? And Hiei, too? But he's alive right? Okay....thanks....wait and Kuronue...bye." And he hung up. Yusuke was on the phone with the hospital. They confirmed that Kurama(they had to come to the house for Shiori would not let him out of her sight) and Icelena, not to mention Kuronue, were all dead. And that Hiei was alive, but just barely made it. And according to him, he wanted to die. Hiei had tried to commit suicide. There was one phrase they got out of Kuronue though.

"Beware of the black sword...."

**Yeah, yeah, kinda late. And very morbid but oh well. I'm in an upseting mood. Sort of. My writing style. Ok, I'll stop ranting and post this now. **


	5. Chapter 5 Atsuko

**This chapter focuses mainly on Yusuke and his mom. Enjoy! **

**The Demon House**

Chapter Five

_Beware the black sword. _Yusuke wondered what that meant. It was so weird though! Two of his friends were dead! The gang really couldn't imagine a mission without Kurama's knowledge or him and Icelena flirting with each other the whole time and worrying what was going on when they had to split up and the two were alone. But now they were gone. What they all referred to as heavens couple were gone. Yusuke tried to imagine Icelena mourning over Kurama before she, too, died and he broke down in tears right there.

Atsuko came down into the kitchen and found her son standing there with the phone in his hands crying. She walked up to him looking quite worried, unlike her, for she had never seen her son cry like that. It must have been something bad.

"Yusuke, what's wrong now?" she said with a bit of an attitude for she was trying to cover up the fact that she was worried and act like her old self. Yusuke replied without turning around.

"Why do you care? -his voice wavered a bit- You never cared about me! You were always too drunk to care about anything!" Atsuko acted more like her old self.

"Fine! Don't tell me what's wrong and cry like a baby for all I care! Oh, I guess you're right! I DON'T CARE!!!!" And she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Yusuke to cry all he wants. She could hear his sobs from all the way in the living room. Maybe she shouldn't of yelled like that. Why had she done that? Her son was crying more than he ever has before and what does she do? She yells at him even more. And she didn't even know what was wrong. Dang it.

But then something happened. She heard Yusuke mumbling to himself. He was saying something along the lines of 'Why did you guys die?'. Atsuko listened in. Oh, no...'Kurama, Icelena, and Hiei almost......dang you, Kuronue.....DANG YOU!!!!!!!! '_Now _she felt remorse. Much remorse. It was awful. Yusuke was going into denial and all she could do to help was scream and hurt him even more. But this was.....just...she couldn't describe it. There were no words to describe it. His friends just died. Passed away. His friends were all he had. And she wasn't making his life any easier. How unexpected regret can appear. And then she heard more of Yusuke's ranting. 'And Hiei...why did you try to kill yourself? I mean, Kurama was your closest friend and all, but did you really have to slit your throat? Was that really necessary? Was trying to take your own life really smart? I mean, I know you're not as smart as Kurama was but come on! Are you really that stupid? Dang it, Hiei....'

Suicide. That sounded good right now. She wasn't doing him much good in the first place. So Atsuko walked into the kitchen, still seeing Yusuke in there, and went over to the drawer. A huge knife was laying there seeming to call her in. She picked it up and held it to her neck, but hesitated. She saw out of the corner of her eye, her son. He was wearing that cute, 'don't do it' face you always see on little kids. Her eyes swelled up with tears and she whispered, her voice wavering.

"Yusuke, I haven't seen that face on you since...." And then, in the cutest little kid way, Yusuke mumbled:

"Mom, what are you doing? Are you going to...no....DON'T!!! I've lost my friends...I can't lose my mother too. Please don't make me an orphan, mom, please. Mom, I'm begging....please. Mother! Mother, no! NO!!!!" The knife edged closer and closer to Atsuko's neck, so close that a small scrape was formed on her neck and a sliver of blood trickled down her body. She saw Yusuke's child-like face and just couldn't do it. Atsuko threw the knife down and ran to her son. And for the first time in years, they hugged.


	6. Chapter 6 Screaming Bloody Murder

**The Demon House**

Chapter Six

Hiei sat alone in the hospital bed staring out the open window. He, even with his bleeding throat miraculously, forced them to put him in a room with a window for him to stare out since he was sure he wouldn't be getting any visitors. It was a few days after the incident and his neck was healing up nicely according to the doctors. But since when did he listen to humans? Seriously?

He continued to stare outside. His favorite weather to stare at, least favorite to be stuck in. The rain. Small drops entered into the room, making it a few degrees cooler. Memories of his friend's death danced around in his head, and had been since it happened. Kurama he cared about. Icelena he did not. She was a human fool just like all the others on this green earth. She deserved to die. All humans did. But why did he somehow believe deep down that he was wrong? He didn't CARE, but somehow he thought that he was just wrong. _Oh no, Kurama, why did you have to stick me with humans?_ Then he nodded off to sleep.

About an hour or so later Camille, Hiei's girlfriend and fire demon in her own right, came in and saw her little demon asleep. Suddenly she heard his voice speak to him in her mind. She immediately thought: _Oh, no. He's talking through his mind in his sleep again. _Something a long the lines of:

"Why did I have to become human? Oh, no. I can't believe my only good friend is gone. Dang it, Kurama. Why did you have to let yourself get killed like that by that menace? And the pathetic ice girl. She was so annoying. But it's a good thing Camille doesn't know......." Camille jumped up almost immediately. Why hadn't anyone told her? Were they afraid she couldn't handle it? Icelena was her best friend and Kurama (well, actually Yoko) was her older brother, for pete's sake! Why didn't she know? She wanted more than anything to wake Hiei up and ask about all these things. When they told her Hiei was in the hospital they refused to tell her why or what happened. So she wanted to find out for herself. She had just now noticed, as she was watching him sleep, that his neck was bandaged.

This was getting creepy. If something like this happened to Hiei, her friends knew how attatched she was to him. They would have told her or something. This thought entered her mind over and over and over again. It was disturbing. The wound in his neck was still bleeding, she also noticed. This was bad. Terrible. If this happened days ago, and it was still bleeding, then he was not doing well! He was in deep trouble!

She quickly glanced at the heart monitor beside his bed. It was turned off. They must have thought he was well enough that they didn't need to watch him all the time. Well, did she have news for them! She looked over at the still open window. There was lightning storming around outside. It was a very depressing storm, not the kind you wanna jump outside and run around in, just to feel alive and powerful. The kind that makes you wanna lie down, close your eyes, and cry for three hours and never stop. After lightning rained from the sky for a few minutes she decided to close the window. Then, her maternal instincts (and her hormones) got the best of her and she went to tell someone about Hiei.

She walked the halls of the hospital and got more and more terrified with each nervous step. Because with each nervous step, she didn't see much. Just your normal hospital. Except for the fact that all the doctors were gone.

Camille's pace got faster and faster. Her heart rate sped up more and more. It was like an endless maze. Everything to gain, everything to lose. Beads of sweat formed on her face. And to make it all worse, the lights dimmed until they were almost off. She could barely see where she was going as she ran through the halls of the hospital, looking for someone to tell about Hiei's condition to try to save his life before....NO! She didn't want to think like that! She had to keep her mind focused on the posative. Hiei was going to live. She hoped.

Then random colors and shadows appeared in front of her face. she looked around and all she saw were the colors. It was frightening and distracting. So she took out her communicator and tried to call Yusuke. She had dated him in the past. She would have called Icelena if it weren't for the obvious setback. The little screen on the communicator went straight to a black and white fuzzy screen. Camille panicked. But you know what really got her to fly off her rocker? When she heard a blood-curdling scream. Coming from Hiei's room.

She ran as fast as she could trying to find her way through the empty hospital. But it was very difficult to find something in almost pure darkness. Not to mention tha fact that the walls and doors kept changing everywhere she went, keeping her from Hiei's room for a reason. Meanwhile she heard a voice in her head.

"Camille! It's me! Do you think anything can stop me? Not even death can put me down for long! And I will torture your world until you've all been driven insane! Your world will be turned upside down and it will all be because of me. How does that make you feel? Nevermind, don't answer that. Am I driving you insane yet? Good, good."

Beads of sweat dripped down Camille's face as she screamed bloody murder at the voice.

"You creep! Why are you doing this? Aren't you worried about people putting you down for this?" The voice replied:

"I'm not worried because I have nothing to lose."

"Nothing to lose..." Camille said without voice.

"Now, I'll lead you to your boyfriend. But when you freak out, make it good." These last words from the voice scared her almost motionless.

Suddenly her mind went blank and it was like her body was moving, but she was completely numb to the muscles working so hard. Her thoughts were not her own. And what was ahead of her made her want to look away, but due to the numbness, she couldn't move a muscle. Camille reached the room with Hiei in it and the hold on her mind was strong. It kept her at bay while the helpless fire demon writhed in pain on the floor. His eyes were wide and pale and he was clutching his throat so hard he couldn't breathe. He rolled on the ground some more and finally, after about fifteen minutes, he fell limp. And at the same time Camille was released from her numbness and she instantly fell to her knees with an extreme headache. Tears streamed down her red face. She stumbled toward Hiei and held the demon in her arms while all the doctors returned and one saw her there crying....

**Like it? Anyone? I hope so. REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE!!!!!!!!! ^^ Review if you like, please.**


	7. Chapter 7 Spirits and Swords

**The Demon House**

Chapter Seven

The doctor stared at her with confused eyes. Why was she crying? Then he saw the body in her arms and that explained everything. Except how he died without them knowing. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She was weeping horribly and nothing could comfort her now. They were gone. Three of the few most important people in her life were dead. Her best friend, her boyfriend, and her brother. Icelena- maybe she could live wihout her. Maybe. Hiei? Definately not. She loved him. She was in freaking love with him! Kurama? Forget it. There was something out there. A murderer much more dangerous than Kuronue. There had to be. Kuronue would never have the incentive to do this on his own. There had to be someone else other than just Kuronue. Then something randomly entered her mind. The Black Sword. She remembered this. It was one of the few things about this situation that Yusuke had actually decided to tell her. But she had no idea what it meant.

The doctor saw the pained expression on Camille's face. Camille felt the hand on her shoulder and turned around. She ran the back of her hand along Hiei's face. His pure crimson eyes were forever closed. How she longed to see them open just one more time. It was so strange. When someone just goes away, you usually don't miss them because you know they're coming back. But when they die, you miss them almost instantly. Even though you just talked to them and held them a few minutes ago, you miss them more than anything else and it hurts so bad. The doctor spoke in a low voice, so as not to upset her.

"You miss him, don't you." She continued to cry uncontrolably as she slowly nodded her head up and down. She tried to talk to him,but the words came out all wrong. Choked and broken, just like her heart and mind.

"Not just him. Even though I do love him. More than anything." The doctor nodded his head knowingly.

"Who else?"

"My best friend. She was murdered in cold blood by the same person who killed him. And my brother was killed too."

The doctor clearly saw she was upset. Her brother, best friend, and boyfriend were all murdered by the same person. Tragic. He, having nothing else to say, got up and continued with his work. Camille knelt there for the next twenty minutes.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, in Demon World, an unknown demon was hiding out in one of those typical villian hideouts. He was laughing about something. Suddenly the light flickered on and it was revealed to be a warehouse. The demon looked just like any other human, except for the fangs hidden in its mouth. It had blonde hair and a muscular body. The rags that it used for clothing were tight, obviously too small. It laughed again. And looked over at some big metal cases on the wall. They had a small window on the top for whatever was contained inside to look out of.

"So, how are you guys doing? Hard not being on earth anymore isn't it?"

"Can it!" a somewhat deep voice yelled. Another laugh.

"You three are so funny. Pretty soon the sword will dispose of you all. Koenma won't find your spirits here." A female voice decided to speak up.

"I _hate_ you!"

"Yes, I know you do."

"How exactly is a sword supposed to harm a spirit?" an intelligent male voice asked.

"Well," the demon began "You're thinking of a regular sword. No, this sword is very special. It will hit anything, intangable or not. Now I guess I should go get it." The intelligent voice growled.

The demon came back with a sword with a black hilt and black blade. It had red gems on the hilt. He held it high and laughed for the third time. He opened one of the cases and speared a spirit form Hiei.

**Kinda short, yeah. I know. nyone like it? If so, review.**


	8. Chapter 8 More Death THE END

**The Demon House**

Chapter Eight

The other two people, revealed to be Kurama and Icelena, screamed.

"Monster!" Icelena shouted "Just because I may hate him doesn't mean he deserves to die! Camille will be forever upset if you do this! If your body dies that's one thing! But if your spirit dies that's another! If your body dies you can always try to convince Koenma to bring you back! If your spirit dies you can't come back at all! Camille has been on the edge for so long now! This will cause her to commit suicide for sure! Please! You can't do this! I don't want to see my friend die by her own hand!" She was weeping now. She knew Hiei was a goner as soon as he hit the stone. His spirit lay there like his body back at the hospital.

"Listen, you, I'm not prepared to lose my best friend." Kurama was even on the edge here "But there's nothing I can do to bring him back. You win." Icelena's wet eyes became wide.

"Hey! You can't let the bad guy win! You have to fight for all that you have! Kurama don't give up! He'll take you too. He can't take you. He just can't........" Kurama sighed. He wasn't stupid. He knew when he was in over his head and he knew when there was nothing he could do about it. And this was that time. They were all goners now. The bad guys might win this one. The bad guys just might win this one. He thought of his dear mother being tortured to death by a demon in her own home, screaming for him and that almost brought the great Yoko Kurama to tears. But that was what was going to happen and not the strongest man nor the wildest beast could stop anyone without a body to use. They were sitting ducks.

"Icelena listen to me. We both might be powerful warriors in our own right but you tell me what you can do without a body." Icelena was silent.

"Exactly. We are gone. This is it. It will take a miracle for us to get out. We have no powers, no means of communication and we're out in the middle of nowhere where nobody can find us. I'd say we're dead. And not just literally. Okay?" Icelena nodded slowly. She didn't think it possible, but they were helpless. Completely helpless. The great Yoko Kurama was helpless.

"Kurama....I'm gonna miss you...." Icelena whispered. Kurama closed his emerald eyes and tears rolled down his face, dripping off his chin. Icelena began to cry again as well. Kurama opened his eyes and looked down at the sword in his stomach. While they were talking the demon had opened Kurama's case and stabbed him in secret. And the sad part? Kurama was prepared. He knew they were going to die. Truly die this time. Not just body. But soul, too.

Icelena screamed. Her sound echoed throughout the hearts of every demon and human, living and dead. Camille back at the hospital, still holding Hiei's body now sensing the absence of his spirit. Her tears were more heavy, now that she knew that even the great Koenma could not bring him back.

Shiori back at Kurama's house, still crying the tears from her heart that never even stopped in the first place. That never stopped; that had started shorty after her first husband's death. She could now also sense her son's leaving. Even though he was dead, Shiori could always feel that he was still there with her. Haunting the house. Watching over it, making sure nothing harmed the people inside. But...now...it just felt like he was gone. Just...gone. Poof. Gone. Everything was empty. Nothing had any feeling anymore. Camille felt the same pain.

Yusuke after he convinced his mom to live and not kill herself, felt the absence of both companions.

But all the same, they both felt power and agony mixed with an intense rage coming from a distant place they could not pin-point. But they all knew. They had only known Icelena to be like that one other time before. And it was a killing spree. One thing people don't do is mess with Fox-Boy. People who mess with Fox-Boy tend to disappear if you know what I mean.

The attack did kill the demon I'm glad to say. He died happy though. Happy he killed the people that he did. Kuronue came back to life by some magical means, though. How nobody knows. But there's one thing they do know. He didn't do it by himself.....

Hahahahahahaha......I'm back........


End file.
